


色情杂志

by Rikyucha



Category: Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Everybody is kinda stupid but very nice, Funny, M/M, Pornography
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikyucha/pseuds/Rikyucha
Summary: 阿瑟拜托崔师傅买色情杂志，但是崔师傅惹的人家很生气I'll translate this into English a few days later!
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 6





	色情杂志

# 五次阿瑟拜托小崔办事，一次阿瑟终于满意了

## 色情杂志  
****  
崔维斯的小黄车送去洗了，因此吃过午饭之后，他和亚瑟两个人步行回家。

大街上人潮涌动，亚瑟仍然不好意思牵住他的手，同样也不允许他当众揽住他的腰。崔维斯只好刻意缩小了步子，这样两个人就能肩并肩靠在一起了。

亚瑟走路的时候喜欢低头，每当亚瑟这样沉浸在自己的世界里的时候，和他搭话尽管他回应的语气依旧温和，眉头却总是皱起来。崔维斯于是不打搅他，但他的眼睛却闲不下来。或许是开出租车养成的习惯，或许是他格外享受向那些在街角阴影里伺机的小混混们投以狠辣的目光，又是威胁又是炫耀地到处广而告之——他是我的。他还享受低头观察亚瑟。从斜上方观察他的卷发和睫毛，崔维斯感到自己在这座如大西洋一般无情的城市里，找到了一块允许自己抛锚的礁石。

几分钟后，两个人经过了梅西百货商店的橱窗。崔维斯回头，发现亚瑟不知道什么时候落在了自己身后几步。橱窗里，头戴猩红色发套的棉布模特向行人展示着她身上的一件绿丝绸长裙。

崔维斯笑着低头贴在亚瑟耳边说：“那条裙子你穿上去一定特别漂亮，进去试试好不好？”

亚瑟没有理他。他顺着亚瑟的目光，看到裙下的标价牌上用花体字清清楚楚地写着：327$。

崔维斯把手伸进外套里掏出一沓美元来，“没关系，我有的是票子。还有三个星期就是我的生日了，我特别想看你……”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，打断他，“天啊，崔维斯，成熟点吧。你以为你是第一天约我出去，以为我不知道你一天能赚多少？还有为什么你又把所有的存款都带身上了？”亚瑟意识到自己话说重了，停顿了一会儿，揉着眉头继续说，“我不要你为了一条裙子晚上出去乱逛，深更半夜又爬……总之，我全部想要的就是每天晚上和正常作息的你坐在一起吃晚饭。”

崔维斯站在他身边，愣着一时不知道该说什么好。

亚瑟妥协了，“如果你今天非要给我买点什么……”

崔维斯心里想，假如亚瑟这次又说要些没有用的廉价小物件搪塞他，他就直接走进去把那条绿裙子买了。

但是他却眼见着本来在势头上的亚瑟脸颊逐渐红了，低头抠着衣角，前前后后地在脚跟脚尖上晃着重心。最终亚瑟呼出一口气，抬头打量着他小声问，“色情杂志行吗？”

不等崔维斯说话，亚瑟紧接着补充，“我的意思是，那种加油站超市结账柜台旁边的书架里随便卖的就好。我知道你不愿意自己去做这种事情，其实我和你一起去也行。其实我也可以掏自己的腰包，就是怀里揣着这种东西回家不太安全，你懂吗？就是，会有一些不太安全的事情发生，而且这种事的确也实在是着实很难堪，我都理解……”

这个要求出乎崔维斯的意料，不过他感到亚瑟——不知道为什么——似乎是真的很需要色情杂志。于是他像答应亚瑟一定记得把存款放在家里那样，轻松又令人放心地答应道，“没问题。”

说完他拍又拍了亚瑟的肩膀，假装自己是亚瑟的“哥们儿”而不是男朋友。

把亚瑟送回家后，亚瑟是不脸红了，大步走在去洗车房取车路上的崔维斯心情却越来越复杂了起来。

****** **

色情产品，崔维斯非常熟悉。他知道哥谭所有色情电影院的位置和营业时间，哪家爆米花好吃哪家提供可口可乐他都烂熟于心，这差不多是他心里最后一块不为亚瑟所知的领域了。

因此崔维斯是不屑于去加油站买色情杂志的。他以前常逛地下卖场有两家——买了一台拍立得之后就没有光顾了——印刷清晰，摄影师有名有姓，模特体型肤色多样。他那时的癖好是挑拣法国人的货，里面有许多一丝不挂的高颧骨的圣女贞德。然而，所有他了解的卖场都有一个问题：模特全是女的。

崔维斯买礼物一向很用心，他琢磨着亚瑟想要的应该正好相反。他记得当他挺入亚瑟的时候，后者咬着下唇，伸手指尖轻轻地抚摸他的腹肌；当他俯身舔舐亚瑟脖颈的时候，亚瑟的双手如何抓着他宽阔的背部不放。亚瑟说，他喜欢他像一座山一样压在他身上。

就像直男喜好前凸后翘的妞，亚瑟的癖好一定是肌肉发达的男性。这么一想，崔维斯就不免有些伤心。他每天起床坚持在储物间门口做五十个引体向上时，心里想的无外乎亚瑟绿眼睛里的渴望。自己这样锻炼都满足不了亚瑟吗？如果亚瑟渴望体型更高大的男人，崔维斯已经25岁了，再长高几寸的可能性微乎其微；如果亚瑟床上还不够，实在不行他中午也回家。无论如何，崔维斯想，亚瑟淫荡一些总归是件好事，况且只要能讨对方开心就行了。

取了车，崔维斯决定去司机们经常歇脚的咖啡店问问。

大白天看见崔维斯过来休息，大家都有些吃惊。穿花背心的黑人放低了报纸，鬣狗转身拽了把椅子摆在桌子边，巫师点头向他致意，“杀手。”

崔维斯在鬣狗拉来的椅子上坐下。遇见亚瑟之后，和这些已婚男人坐在一起他感到越来越自在。他很高兴巫师在这里，印象中这个秃子有一次说过他载过一对加州男同性恋。他生活中见过男同性恋的人，除了照镜子的自己和亚瑟之外，就只有这位巫师了。

“我上次听你说，在加州同性恋分手一方还要给另一方付赡养费？”崔维斯挤出一个友好的微笑。

巫师上下打量了一番崔维斯，又看了一圈周围顿时安静的其他人，语重心长地说，“我早就提醒你贝茜那女人裙子下面有鸡巴。”

崔维斯连忙解释说，“Nah，Nah，贝茜是哥谭本地人，本地出生本地长大。”

“不能更典型了。”鬣狗摇着头，眼睛看着巫师插嘴道。

“我明白了，贝茜在加州有个女朋友，但是现在她怀了你的孩子。”

崔维斯抬起了双手，“Anyway……”

“你操了一个加州男孩。”鬣狗晃了晃手里的咖啡，“该戒酒了，崔维斯。”

巫师白了鬣狗一眼，“男的又不能怀孕，听着，崔维斯，你要放心。他就是拿着你的精液取样起诉你，陪审团里都不会有一个人相信你会搞男人。”

“不，不，问题的关键是，亚瑟很想去加州，但是我的钱不够。”

一直在另一桌吃三明治的牛蛙终于忍不住站起来，“这一中午我真他妈听够了，就凭什么不能去佛罗里达？”

“你说呢，你妈妈萎缩得太矮了，方向盘后面只能看见她的指关节。”鬣狗耸耸肩，“你妈妈不老实呆在疗养院里，满大街都是你妈妈的指关节，开车不安全。”

“所以你究竟想要什么？崔维斯。”花背心黑人低沉的嗓音压过了争吵。

“男同性恋色情杂志。”

咖啡馆里一片寂静。

崔维斯清了清嗓子，“那么谁知道那种男同性恋喜欢的杂志去哪里买吗？”

“认真讲，你要是好那口，为什么不直接对着镜子自己撸呢。”鬣狗小声说。

巫师拍拍崔维斯的肩膀，“没有冒犯的意思，但我上次介绍你的拍立得是时候派上用场了，hell，你甚至还可以拿这个赚一笔。”

“我知道。”那个低沉的嗓音再次传来。

大家心里对这个平时沉默寡言的黑人不禁又敬重了一分。

崔维斯请他坐上副驾，转过两个街区，然后根据指示在一家停了车。

黑人引领崔维斯侧身走下廊道，来到一间粉色霓虹灯照明的小房间，接着从木架子上抱下一个纸箱，倾倒在沙发床上。

崔维斯皱着眉毛，看着黑人专业地捡起几本杂志，在他面前晃了晃封面。

“这本穿了西装，这本只穿了内裤，这本上半身穿西装下半身只穿内裤。如果你小时候被消防员救过，这里也有消防员日历。”黑人一边介绍，一边把介绍过的杂志整整齐齐地陈列在沙发另一侧，“还有一些健美杂志，不是专门给男同性恋写的但是他们，对不起，你们都喜欢，身上全都抹了棕榈油，闪闪发亮。”

没有一本能挑起崔维斯的兴致。不管他有多么爱亚瑟，这点他永远无法理解亚瑟。

“啊-哈！喜欢娘们儿一些的男孩？没问题，都有，直接从旧金山同志游行运过来，算上运费贵一些，但你是我们的‘杀手’，可以打折。”

“这些一共多少钱？”

******

等亚瑟午睡醒来，泡好下午茶，崔维斯也抱着纸箱回来了。

“打开瞧瞧。”

亚瑟心里暖洋洋的，脸上也渐渐烧红。他接过箱子，背过身，剪开胶带，然后看着映入眼帘的一个个肌肉男，眼睛瞪圆了。

亚瑟慢慢地抬头，盯着满脸堆笑的崔维斯磕磕绊绊地说，“这……这都是什么玩意啊？”

崔维斯有些窘迫地搓搓手，“对不起，真的没找到那种不穿内裤的男模特。你看，这个行业男的数量有限。不过如果你要实在想看，我可以带你去色情影院。”

亚瑟张开嘴，又闭上。崔维斯的好意他心领了，于是他伸手摸摸对方的头发，“谢谢你。”笑了一笑，然后随便从箱子里拣了几本，走进卧室，关上了门。

卧室里，亚瑟摊开笔记本。敞开的纸页上半边的裸女已经成型，只是因为右下角的空白而画面失衡。遇见崔维斯之后，从前购买色情杂志急迫心情消失了，做拼贴画渐渐成了一种消遣，但是拖延到今天，素材终于用光了。

亚瑟翻遍了拣来的杂志，只有几个略微苗条的男性稍稍入眼。但是当亚瑟把他们的躯干剪下来嵌入进女性的肢体间，那几根大腿就显得格外的健硕了，亚瑟不禁联想到青蛙死后因通电而痉挛抽搐的腿。 崔维斯的礼物无意间侵犯了一个亚瑟创造的柔软世界。

平日生活中，亚瑟喜欢扮演崔维斯的妈妈，对于他照顾人已经成为了一种习惯。做爱的时候，亚瑟有时会命令崔维斯叫他姐姐，背德的崇拜令他格外兴奋。但是当亚瑟独自一个人的时候，他是一个小女孩。

崔维斯的图像就这样闯入了他私人的笔记本。纸片粘上去再揭下来，起了褶皱，撕破了洞。亚瑟心里丝丝挠挠地不愉快。

他打开门，看见崔维斯正低头在餐桌上写写画画。只见他刚画完了一笔，靠在椅背上，端起亚瑟准备的红茶在嘴边吹气，很惬意的样子。

亚瑟这就不得不问了，“现在都不流行裸女了吗？”

崔维斯放下陶瓷杯，转身面对他，“你说什么？”

“你要知道，男的，线条其实不是很美观。”

听到这话，崔维斯的背都僵直了，合上了桌面上的本子。一时间，他感到一种似曾相识的恐惧——这段感情会不会又是一段一厢情愿。如果亚瑟不喜欢男性，这样那么多次上床岂不算强奸？这不同于寄托在贝茜身上的欲望落空，他最不愿的就是伤害亚瑟。又或许亚瑟只是不喜欢过多的肌肉。

崔维斯解开了上衣的扣子，摊手问，“假如我从今以后不练肌肉，你会喜欢我吗？”

话说出去，他才意识到自己的语气平板地不像在发问。

“为什么这么问，我现在就很喜欢。”说完，亚瑟明白过来，捂住了嘴巴，“不是的，我爱什么样的人和我本子里贴什么样的图像漂亮完全是两回事呀！”

崔维斯有些茫然，“但在我的笔记本里面就是一回事啊。”

亚瑟着急地抓起了头发，在屋里徘徊，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“怎么才能让你明白呢，不是什么都和做爱沾边的。”

“但那是色情杂志啊！”崔维斯简直委屈到了极点，音量不觉也加大了。

亚瑟接不上去这句话，但是看到崔维斯一副可怜的样子又生不起气。心一软，就察觉到了自己习惯中的古怪，怜悯中更多了一层尴尬。亚瑟于是主动靠前，张开双臂把崔维斯抱在怀里，轻轻地揉他的头发，接着低头吻上了他的发旋。

*******

傍晚，崔维斯正堵在哥谭的某条街上蹭晚高峰，亚瑟在厨房里准备晚餐。

切着崔维斯最厌恶的绿色蔬菜，亚瑟忽然想起来下午的时候崔维斯提起过他的本子。他曾经给他念过里面的字句，什么“上帝的孤独之子”，“终有一天会降下的雨”，都是他想象都想象不出的严肃用词。他也会画女人吗？他喜欢什么样的女人呢？翻别人的日记是不对的，就连潘妮都没有碰过他自己的本子。

崔维斯的笔记本就躺在他下午喝茶的餐桌上。

思来想去，亚瑟还是忍耐不住，就当是崔维斯买错了杂志的惩罚吧。

他翻开本子，数十页没有分段的长篇文字之后，他看到了自己。红西装里的他，扮演成嘉年华在人行道中舞蹈的他，穿着妈妈遗留下来的紫红色长裙的他……好几张，崔维斯在上面或用蓝黑墨水添上了王冠，或在他怀里歪歪扭扭地加了只猫。他到最新的一页，墨迹还没干便被合上了，黑红绿的墨水洇到了上一页——红绿墨水应当是他下午出去刚买的，这是彩色的墨迹第一次出现。

那页上，没有化妆的亚瑟被画上了橱窗里那件绿裙子，头发是火红的，在头发和衣服中间崔维斯多画了一条白色的貂毛披肩。他们或许永远也买不起貂毛披肩，但那段夹在醒目张扬的红绿之间毛绒绒软绵绵的白色，让亚瑟感到仿佛在凝视镜中的自我。

亚瑟心里涌起柔情，却不敢多留恋了，唯恐不小心落下的眼泪流下踪迹。

他正准备合上本子，却发现最后面几页好像还藏着内容。

这次他倒着翻开。

亚瑟·弗莱克又一次看到了自己。他自慰时咬着食指，套着黑色蕾丝袜双腿并在一起，旁边备注是我床上的小曼巴蛇；他被拍红的屁股；流淌着精液的小穴……

亚瑟脸越烧越热，头上气得发昏，这都是什么时候拍的啊？相机在哪里呀？

崔维斯·毕克，简直和一头猪没两样！

********

晚上，八点，街上搭车的人渐渐稀疏。崔维斯特地绕路，去摄像馆买了几本人体艺术的集子，然后兴冲冲地掏钥匙推开了家门。

亚瑟坐在沙发上。他翘着腿，化好了妆，一手拿着皮鞭。但要命的是，他脖子上挂着自己藏在床头柜里的拍立得。

“你过来。”

崔维斯靠前。

亚瑟抬手，咔嚓一声。拍立得把底片吐出来又吞进去，反反复复地加深着墨，发出毒蛇吐信子的声响。

崔维斯·毕克一直以为自己面对越南游击队的砍刀神情很英勇。但在看到亚瑟手里崭新照片的那一刻，他意识到，自己害怕的时候，原来像个猪头。


End file.
